Wings
by Lunawolf5
Summary: A tale told through Gabriel's eyes. About how Castiel went from his little brother to the fallen free fighting angel we know him as. Don't Comment on spelling and grammar. Please. I know. I went through it and grabbed all I could though. Don't own. Please comment just not on spelling and grammar.


New Angels were being created left and right. The Arch Angels helped God sort and teach the newlings as they got their bearings in this new world that was created.

Created with the same programming it to the angels a few days to figure out what they were meant to do and what was expected of them. Of course they all had their pearly white wings as they were new creations and they would have to get better acquainted with their own wings.

"Brother!" Gabriel was lounging in the son when one of the new angels cried for him as he ran towards him. It was strange the majority of the Angels were content with just but this one Gabriel had taken a liking to. His father had created this one special.

He was meant to do wonderful things when he was first created. He was created in the image of humans. But God found he was far to innocent to be a human and placed him into the angel form in the last stages of his creation.

"Hello Little Castiel." Gabriel said picking up the youngster with a small smile. "How are you today?"

"I followed a bee! I do so love them." Castiel said with a smile.

"They are complex yet so simple aren't they?" Gabrielle mused.

"Brother? What is your favorite creature?" Castiel asked looking up to the arch angel. His three sets of wings shuffling behind his back.

"I like them all. I think they are all wonderful and no one is better than the other." Gabriel said.

"Oh…" Castiel frowned at that and turned in Gabriel's lap revealing his small wings. Gabriel frowned at them.

"Castiel what is wrong with your wings?" Gabriel asked gently touching the feathers. Most of the younglings wings where tuning from white to brown or gold or even an off white. Some where yellow, some where a light blue for the oceans. Others where a soft green for the forests.

But Castiel's wings were turning black. Gabriel had only seen one Angel with black wings. And that was Lucifer when he fell. When Michael cast his older brother from the heavens to the pits of the newly formed hell.

"They feel fine. Why?" Castiel asked innocently.

Gabriel found in the coming years that Castiel's wings were slow to change over to black. It had been almost 7 billion years since that day and there was still specs of white within the feathers.

Gabriel watched his younger brother with a close eye. But he had soon become aware of the fighting that was taking place and he left. Castiel was on his own. As worried as Gabriel was for Castiel he couldn't stand the fighting. Couldn't live with it.

He of course kept an eye on Castiel. If Castiel's wings turned fully black he was afraid Castiel was going to rebel. Become another Lucifer. Become something he would have to destroy. And as much as he loved and cared for his younger brother he couldnt, wouldnt see that happen again.

So he kept an ear out. For everything Castiel did. And after he left, Castiel didn't do anything.

He followed the rules. He was in his own garrison which lead him to ruling over his own garrison. And for a long time Castiel didn't seem to have to whole greater thing going for him as God had said he would.

Castiel had become one of the best. And Gabriel was proud of him. Proud that Castiel was the one to pull Dean Winchester from the pits of hell.

Gabriel was willing to do it himself actually. He kinda liked the boys. They definitely kept things interesting.

He had seen what Dean going to hell did to Sam, personally. It was like unleashing a brutal force with no control over it. Sam had been cold and unforgiving working with demons and running a ruin of what his father and brother had taught him.

When Castiel brought Dean back Gabriel felt relief.

Of course he had known Sam was Lucifer's vessel. It wasn't a huge secret to an Archangel. His own vessel was well cared for and he refused to get a new one.

The Winchester brothers though where just like Michael and Lucifer. It was actually a little scary.

But what really got Gabriel was that Castiel found a place in their hearts. That had not happened with the Angels. With Dean's refusal of Michael it was becoming clear to Gabriel that Dean may have been designed for Michael, but he was not in any way Michael like he had been created for.

Castiel rebelled against heaven. And Gabriel was afraid. Afraid he would have to intervene. But he didn't rebel against heaven like Lucifer. He rebelled to protect the humans. To protect Dean. To protect Sam.

Of course Lucifer killed Gabriel, but God was kind enough to allow Gabriel to live in heaven. To let him have his own spot amongst the clouds. To watch over everything.

And he saw his baby brother with the speckled wings rebel and become one of the greatest angels.

Saw him lose his power yet still willing to fight to protect the humans. Still willing to be great even though he wasn't powerful enough. He fought for the brothers. And the brothers fought for him.

Gabriel laid on his cloud with a heavy sigh. And he closed his eyes. A faint smile rested on his face.

Dean had the mark of Cain.

Dean became a Demon.

Sam removed the mark.

The Darkness was set free.

And Gabriel smiled.

Why? Because he knew no matter what was sent at them. Sam, Dean, and Castiel will take it head on.

Because they were Team Free Will. And Gabriel only wished that they knew he supported them and would fight for Team Free Will.

Just like Gabriel there were others who supported the team.

Bobby Singer.

John Winchester.

Anna.

Joshua.

God himself.

Crowley.

Benny Lafitte.

Jody Mills.

Claire Novak.

Alex.

They would all follow Team Free Will into war.

And it all started with a pair of white wings going black.


End file.
